


Sussudio

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, i got two ears and a heart don't I?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: Based on Sussudio by Phil Collins. Rey is gay for f!reader and vice versa





	Sussudio

As soon as Rey stepped off the ship she was engulfed in a large hug.

“Rey! You’re back!” It was Finn.

“Finn! I missed you!” She said, hugging him back.

“No love for the pilot huh?” Rey let go of Finn and gave Poe a hug.

“Luke finally let you come back?” Poe said.

“It turns out the threat of Leia was too much.” Rey told him.

“So not the First Order then?” Finn asked.

“Nope.”

Poe and Finn took Rey’s belongings and started carrying them to her room. Rey tried to argue she could do it herself but Poe and Finn knew that they had to walk past the hangar where you worked. That’s when she became a stumbling mess, even for all her grace. Even though Rey had barely been on the base she had been around long enough to notice you.

The first time Rey had met you, you had been underneath Poe’s x-wing trying to fix the new mess he had gotten himself into. Poe was in the med-bay so he wasn’t there to get yelled at by you. You’d left your wrench out of your reach and all Rey could see was your hand struggling to reach it. When Rey picked it up and gave it to you all she could see was your face covered in oil and grime yet she thought it was cute.

The first time you had spoken to Rey is when you found her looking for tools. Rey was great at mechanics and the more mechanics on the base the better but she had a habit of hoarding stuff. Stuff that people needed. You couldn’t blame her, she’d spent years alone always incredibly protective of everything she had but that habit had to change.

“I see you there Rey.”

Rey jumped around startled.

“I...well...”

Rey immediately ran away. Something she was never used to. You made her nervous and feel something she hadn’t felt before. Poe had crossed paths with Rey and when he reached you he told you that Rey was blushing. He was wearing that all knowing smirk he wore constantly.

* * *

“I don’t think she even knows my name Poe.”

Poe had just come back from a mission and you had come to greet him. Then immediately whine about how you were crushing on the jedi-to-be. Why couldn’t the galaxy be unfair to you and let you fall in love with someone who wasn’t the coolest person person on the base. Poe pouted at that. He was supposed to be the cool one.

“I think she might just like me all the same? Unless I’m reading it wrong.”

“You’ll never know unless you ask her Y/N.” Poe said.

* * *

“She makes me nervous Finn and a little bit scared. I was nervous and scared on Starkiller but this isn’t like that at all.” Rey was talking to Finn and he could see you talking to Poe just further up the landing strip.

“She makes me happy and my days feel a brighter even when I only look at her.” She continued saying.

“Then why don’t you tell her this?”

* * *

This was it. You were going to tell Rey everything and when you had finished you were going to stick your head into an x-wing engine.

You had, regretfully, gone to Poe Dameron for romantic advice. He suggested flowers. Since Rey had grown up on a desert planet, giving her something green or colourful would make her happy.

Originally it sounded like a good plan. Make Rey happy, tell feelings then stick head into a x-wing. You had completely forgotten about your allergies to different flowers. It wasn’t totally bad, just sniffles nothing worse. You hoped you didn’t sneeze on her.

“Rey...h-h-hey!” You sneezed loudly. “I got you th-the-sssse.” You sneezed again. You shoved the flowers in her face and ran off towards the med-bay.

Rey was holding the flowers with a huge smile on her face. They were a bit crumpled and wilted but she loved them all the same. She headed off to her room to put them in a vase.

* * *

“This is insane. It’s been two weeks and they still aren’t together.” Poe threw a pebble across the water.

“You let Y/N took romantic advice from you. No wonder you think they still aren’t together.” Finn watched Poe fail at skimming stones some more.

“Hey I can be romantic!”

“You can’t Poe. Believe me I’m the expert on this.”

“You love it anyway. Alright I have a plan to get them together.” Poe turned to face Finn.

“Poe, if you hadn’t had your head stuck in the clouds you would of noticed that they already are together.” Finn said.

“What?”

“When Y/N was in the med-bay for her allergies, Rey had followed her. I don’t know what they said but apparently Doctor Kalonia kicked them out for making out on the bed.”

* * *

“Rey can you pass me the wrench?”

She reached over and when she handed the tool to you, she didn’t let go. Rey pulled on the tool to pull you out from under the ship and she kissed you. Before either of you could deepen it, the head mechanic saw you.

“Ay you two knock it off and get back to work.”

You both blushed at getting yelled at. It had become a common occurrence recently but neither of you had any regrets.


End file.
